


The Accidental Romance

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: At Frasier's insistence, Niles persuades Daphne to accept Joe's invitation for a date, until things take a very different turn. (Episode:"Kisses Sweeter Than Wine")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 8





	The Accidental Romance

Niles ran into Frasier's guest bathroom and shut the door, trying desperately to stop his nose from bleeding. Oh, what was he thinking, hiring that infuriating contractor, Joe to work on Frasier's apartment?

He should have known that Daphne would fall for the man. So why would he make up a ridiculous fabrication about Joe being a love-em and leave-em kind of guy?

The answer was quite simple; to save Daphne from what should surely be a disastrous evening of heartbreak.

Without warning, the bathroom door opened, bringing Niles even closer to a state of

panic.

"Hello, Niles."

"Frasier."

"Having problems with your nose again?"

"Well, I-."

"Oh for God's sake, Niles what in the hell were you thinking, lying to Daphne

like that?"

"I was merely trying to save her from heartbreak. It was for her own good!" Niles protested.

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "Hers or yours?"

Niles sighed.

"That's what I thought." Frasier said. He opened the bathroom door and peered into the living room.

"Daphne!"

Niles rose to his feet. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"You are going to tell Daphne the truth. That Joe is a perfectly respectable man!"

"But Frasier I can't tell her that I lied to her! What will she think of me?"

"Niles how can you be so selfish? Look, I don't know what kind of twisted fantasy you've concocted about yourself and Daphne but trust me, Niles, it's never going to happen!"

Hurt by his brother's comment, Niles sighed and sadly looked way.

Just then, Daphne appeared in the doorway. "You wanted to see me, Dr. Crane?"  
"Yes, Daphne. Um... Niles has something he wants to tell you."

Daphne smiled warmly. "Yes, Dr. Crane? Oh look, you have a spot on your tie."

When she grabbed the end of his tie and began to blot it with a wet cloth, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught a whiff of her perfume.

"Um... what I said about Joe earlier? I was wrong. He doesn't sleep around. I-I heard a couple of the contractors talking and I assumed they were talking about him. I contemplated as to whether or not I should have even told you, but I-I..."

"You what?"

"Well... I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand, causing Niles' heart to beat faster.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet, but I'm afraid he's not interested anyway."

"Oh, he's interested all right." Niles said nervously.

"Well I think I scared him away, but I guess it's for the best."

"Just give me a minute, okay?" Niles said rushing past her to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, clearly confused.

He didn't answer and instead made his way into the living room. Breathless, he ran up to Joe, who was painting a section of Frasier's wall.

"Joe!"

"Hey Doc, we're almost finished here." Joe said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Look, you have to ask Daphne out again." Niles said.

"Are you crazy? You heard what she said."

Niles began to panic. "But-but you have to! I promise she'll say yes!"

Joe shook his head. "Maybe I've changed my mind."

"You're just letting your masculine vanity and hurt feelings keep you from something that other men only dream of." Niles said.

"Doc, I just don't think it'll work out, okay?"

Niles sighed, his heart aching as his next thought formed in his mind.

"No it's not okay. If you have ever... smelled her hair, you'd know that she's worth at least one more try. She is an angel and she is a goddess and she's waiting for you in the bathroom."

"Well... All right. Thanks, Niles." With that he jokingly punched Niles in the arm and walked toward the bathroom.

Niles watched in sadness; rubbing his tender arm as Joe knocked on the door.

"Daphne, you got a minute?"

The door opened and then closed, like a blow to Niles' heart. And then slowly he turned, and headed for the bar to pour a glass of wine.

"I'll be right back, Joe. I just need to get freshened up a bit."

At the sound of Daphne's voice, Niles looked up.

"Dr. Crane?"

Her warm smile melted his heart.

"So is everything all right?"

"Oh yes. I told Joe that it was all just a big misunderstandin' so he's takin' me out to dinner."

Niles smiled, trying to hide his heartache.

"I'm happy for you. And I'm sorry for... what I said before about Joe."

"It's quite all right." She said, squeezing his hand. "It was sweet of you to fix things between us. You know... I've only just met the man, but I have a feeling about him."

"Y-you do?"

"Oh yes, he's quite handsome and we seem to be getting along famously! I can't believe I'm saying this but he just might be the man of me dreams."

The words stung, but Niles managed to smile. "That's wonderful, Daphne. I wish you... all the best."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. Well... I'd better get freshened up a bit. Don't want to go out looking horrid."

"Daphne you could never-."

But she was already headed toward her room.

He consumed the wine in one gulp and was about to pour another glass when his phone rang.

"Niles Crane. Oh... Maris. No... I did not say your name harshly; I was merely surprised to hear from you given the fact that we've had so many quarrels lately. I'm not saying that they are your fault. I'm just reminding you of the fact that we haven't had the happiest of marriages in recent weeks and-. Oh... Oh I see. Well, if that's the way you feel about it. Maris, why can't we talk this over like reasonable adults instead of you always- All right then. If you feel that you must run off to Paris for two weeks then... what's that? Right... Goodbye, Maris."

He sighed as he closed his phone, unable to bear the painful reminder of his marriage which was crumbling before his eyes. Well, if she could just leave the country to be in the arms of another man, then surely she'd have no objections to him seeing other women.

Not that there were any prospects in that department.

He was about to leave when he saw her emerge from the hallway, dressed for her date with Joe.

Wearing a pale pink dress with tiny green leaves, the sight of her took his breath away.

"How do I look?" She asked holding her arms out while she turned around to model the dress for him.

"O-oh... You look..."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"You're welcome, Daphne."

Niles blushed deeply as she walked toward the foyer where Joe was waiting for her.

"I'm all ready. Shall we go?" She asked, offering Joe her arm. "I'm positively starving and-."

Unable to listen to anymore, Niles poured another glass of wine and headed for the balcony, grateful that his Dad and Frasier had decided to go out; forgoing Frasier's plans for his exclusive dinner for Senator Adler.

He definitely wasn't in the mood for any party at the moment... or any moment for that matter.

He sipped his wine and stared out into the night. The sky was filled with stars, and it was a perfect night for a date. Daphne was sure to have a wonderful time. And strangely he felt no tenderness in wishing her happiness with another man.

Perhaps wine really does dull the pain.

His glass empty, he opened the door and stepped inside for another drink; a sherry perhaps.

He had just put the glass of sherry to his lips when a noise caught his attention, causing him to set the glass down.

"Dad? I thought you and Frasier were-."

He froze when he saw Daphne emerge from the kitchen, wiping tears from her eyes with a dishtowel.

"Daphne?"

When she looked up, his heart ached at the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Dr. Crane. I didn't realize you were still here."

"I thought you went out to dinner with Joe and-."

"I'm afraid you were right about him all along." She said.

"Dear God, what happened?"

"Well, we were walking out the door, and I was really looking foreword to our date. But as soon as we got to the lobby, he told me he'd changed his mind.

He said it wouldn't be a good idea for us to go out."

Niles tried his best to hide the anger that was growing inside of him.

"Wh-why not?"

"He said he was just getting over someone and that I reminded him too much of her."

Damn...

"I guess you're a bit psychic yourself." She said. "Isn't it funny? Earlier tonight

I was perfectly happy and ready to help your brother with his party. Then the floor gets messed up and I meet a handsome man that I actually thought might be the one, and-."

Her attempt to smile ended in a sob.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, turning away from him as she cried into the dishtowel.

Niles was so angry that he crossed the room and opened the door, determined to find Joe and tear him apart. How dare he treat Daphne so horridly!

But when he heard Daphne's soft cries, he closed the door and went to her.

"I-I'm so sorry Daphne. This is... This is my fault. I should have never-."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I know I'm being ridiculous. After all, I only just met the man a few hours ago and here I am, crying as though we were engaged to be married."

"It hurts, being rejected. I know." Niles said, feeling the pain of Maris' harsh words return.

"Your brother told me about the problems you've been having with Mrs. Crane." She said clasping his hands in hers. "I'm so sorry."

Niles heart soared at the thought that this angel, who was in such deep pain, would put his feelings above her own.  
Just as he was about to speak, she continued.

"But everything will be all right. Deep down, I know your wife still loves you. A love like that is unbreakable. But as for meself... Well I'm afraid that no one will ever feel that way about me."

"That's not true." He said, a little too quickly.

When she smiled, his heart beat faster than he ever thought possible. Could it be...?

To his surprise she hugged him warmly. "You're such a sweet man."

"Thank you, Daphne. ." He said, both disappointed and relieved that he hadn't revealed his feelings to her. To do so might have brought added heartbreak to what had previously been a truly agonizing day.

"Well, I guess I should be getting on home." He said, wincing at the thought of coming home to an empty mansion. "Goodnight, Daphne."

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane. And thank you again."

He turned and smiled at her. "It was my pleasure, Daphne."

As he opened the door and stepped into the hallway he heard her calling him.

"Dr. Crane?"

Quickly he turned to find her smiling at him.

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Well, when I was in the bathroom earlier, I heard you talkin' to Joe and I-."

Niles swallowed hard. "W-what?"

"Did you mean what you said about me?"

Niles clutched the arm of the sofa with his hand in an effort to keep himself from hyperventilating.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

Nervously he ran his hand through his hair. "Y-yes, I'm fine thank you, but Daphne-."

"You didn't answer me question. You really think I'm a goddess... and an angel?"

"Well, yes, but-."

Her eyes filled with tears as she moved toward him.

"Those are the most beautiful words I've ever heard." She said, her voice breaking. "Thank you so much, Dr. Crane."

She moved closer and gave him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips.

It only lasted for a second, but when she drew back he could still feel her mouth on his as he stared at her in stunned amazement.

"Mrs. Crane is the luckiest woman in the world." She said.

As sweet as the words sounded, Niles couldn't help but feel pained by them.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Sadly Niles shook his head. "No. It's just that... we haven't been getting along too well and Maris decided to visit her boyfriend in Paris, so..."  
He didn't realize how much it would hurt until he said the words out loud.

Daphne gasped and touched his cheek. "Oh, Dr. Crane I'm so sorry! I didn't know-."

"It's all right, Daphne. It seems like we both have broken hearts tonight."

"Yes, it seems that way. I suppose I should just change me clothes and I can settle in for the night with me romance novel or a romantic movie."

Niles looked at her thoughtfully. "Actually I have a better idea. Since you're all dressed up, why don't I take you out for dinner? Anywhere you'd like."

Her hand went to her heart. "Really? Oh, but I couldn't impose on you like that."

"You could never be an imposition." He said, grabbing his car keys and helping Daphne with her coat.

As they walked out of Frasier's apartment and shut the door, she smiled at him. "Dr. Crane, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Daphne."

"I don't know how to begin to thank you for all you've done for me tonight."

Before he could even speak, she slid her arms around him and kissed him deeply, putting every fantasy he'd ever had of kissing her to shame.

When she drew back he grinned shyly.

"That's a pretty good start."

Daphne laughed and moved foreword for another kiss. "It certainly is."

THE END


End file.
